Payback 2013
Payback (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on June 16, 2013 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. It was the first annual Payback event, and replaces No Way Out. The event received 186,000 buys, down from the last year's No Way Out pay per view of 194,000. Event summary Kaitlyn vs AJ Lee In the end, AJ Lee’s plan worked to perfection. After successfully concluding a sinister plot against her former friend just six days ago, AJ Lee defeated Kaitlyn to win the Divas Championship before a capacity crowd during WWE Payback. AJ capitalized on a rare mental lapse by Kaitlyn that allowed the challenger to apply her Black Widow submission maneuver for the title-clinching victory Sunday evening inside Chicago’s Allstate Center. Though AJ Lee officially earned the right to challenge for the Divas Title by winning a Battle Royal on Raw, the diabolical Diva tilted the odds in her favor by playing mind games with Kaitlyn in the weeks that followed. One week after AJ became the new No. 1 contender, Kaitlyn started receiving a series of gifts and texts from a secret admirer that, unfortunately for the powerhouse Diva, turned out to be a cruel hoax perpetrated by AJ Lee herself. The effects of AJ’s plot were immediate, as an emotional Kaitlyn promptly attacked her former Chickbuster partner and later struck a referee during a SmackDown TV taping, earning herself a $10,000 fine in the process. Kaitlyn would also carry that anguish into her match at WWE Payback. Both Divas played to their strengths in the contest, with Kaitlyn calling upon her arsenal of power moves and AJ using her speed and agility to wear down the champion. AJ delivered several well-timed dropkicks, which were answered with a forceful clothesline or splash by the titleholder. Momentum appeared to swing AJ’s way when Kaitlyn inadvertently removed the challenger’s studded belt from her tights. With the referee distracted, AJ nailed her former friend with the belt, but even that couldn’t clinch a win as Kaitlyn continued to power through the pain. Yet it was a rare moment of overconfidence by Kaitlyn that proved to be her undoing. After connecting her signature spear on AJ, the blonde grappler crawled over the challenger and blew her a kiss, which allowed her opponent enough time to recover and kick out of the ensuing pinfall. A second spear attempt left Kaitlyn barreling into the turnbuckle, enabling her rival to apply the Black Widow. Unable to find the strength, the powerhouse Diva succumbed to her rival’s submission maneuver by tapping out, conceding defeat and the Divas Title as a result. With the victory, AJ Lee becomes the 15th Divas Champion in WWE history and the third to win the coveted title in Chicago. Kaitlyn, who was consoled after her heart-wrenching loss by former Divas Champions Layla, Natalya and Alicia Fox, officially concludes a championship reign of 153 days, which currently stands as the fourth longest Divas Title reign of all time. Dolph Ziggler vs Alberto Del Rio At WWE Payback, Alberto Del Rio reclaimed the World Heavyweight Championship from Dolph Ziggler, capitalizing on his opponent’s recent concussion with a controversial and unrelenting assault that left the WWE Universe watching in discomfort. As the bell rang on a showdown two months in the making, Ziggler and Del Rio looked poised for a brutal conflict. However, from his first opportunity, it was clear that Del Rio would take full advantage of Ziggler’s recent concussion without remorse. This was so much the case that the referee momentarily stopped the action early on, trying to ascertain whether Del Rio’s blows had further aggravated Ziggler’s recent concussion. Not waiting for an answer, however, Del Rio pushed past the official and continued the all-out assault. Seconds later, Ziggler found himself on the floor, showing visible signs that he was not 100 percent, but Del Rio would not relent. The fevered encounter soon led to an altercation between Big E Langston and Del Rio, causing Ziggler’s heavy to be ejected from ringside by the official. Still, even that did not allow the titleholder to regain his equilibrium, as Del Rio again went to work on his Ziggler’s head, leveling him with a kick, then bouncing his skull off the canvas. Nevertheless, as each excruciating moment passed, Ziggler would not give in, fighting back by locking on the Sleeper Hold. Del Rio countered by running backward and smashing Ziggler’s skull into the turnbuckle. When Del Rio went for the Cross Armbreaker, Ziggler countered with the heart of a true champion, yet he had no counter for the enemy within. While the referee finally stepped in again to check on Ziggler, Del Rio attacked once more, targeting the champion’s head. Back in the ring, The Showoff wouldn’t go down, roaring back with the Zig Zag. But, rather than give him the win, it only served to hurt him further and set up the ruthless No. 1 contender to deliver one final kick to the head before pinning Ziggler and reclaiming the World Heavyweight Title. Moments after the match, the new World Heavyweight Champion reemerged before the WWE Universe and faced a hostile Chicago crowd, still clearly in shock over what they has just seen from Del Rio. Like every Money in the Bank Match winner before him, Dolph Ziggler cashed in his title contract at the moment that most favored him, defeating Alberto Del Rio on the April 8 edition of Raw to capture his second World Heavyweight Championship. At WWE Payback, Del Rio sensed a recently concussed Ziggler created a moment that favored him. Though Ziggler was medically cleared to return to the ring, he was clearly not prepared for the lengths the No. 1 contender would go to get the “Big Gold” back around his waist. While Del Rio has now laid claim to his forth World Title with his win over Ziggler, his unrelenting assault on Ziggler’s vulnerable skull has shrouded the new champion in controversy. Only time will tell what will happen when the veil is lifted. Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''AJ Lee (with Big E Langston) defeated Kaitlyn © by submission * '''Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship: Alberto Del Rio (with Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Dolph Ziggler © (with AJ Lee and Big E Langston) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Image gallery PAY13_Photo_060.jpg PAY13_Photo_061.jpg PAY13_Photo_062.jpg PAY13_Photo_063.jpg PAY13_Photo_064.jpg PAY13_Photo_065.jpg PAY13_Photo_066.jpg PAY13_Photo_067.jpg PAY13_Photo_068.jpg PAY13_Photo_069.jpg PAY13_Photo_070.jpg PAY13_Photo_071.jpg PAY13_Photo_072.jpg PAY13_Photo_073.jpg PAY13_Photo_075.jpg PAY13_Photo_076.jpg PAY13_Photo_077.jpg PAY13_Photo_078.jpg PAY13_Photo_081.jpg PAY13_Photo_082.jpg PAY13_Photo_083.jpg PAY13_Photo_084.jpg PAY13_Photo_086.jpg PAY13_Photo_085.jpg PAY13_Photo_079.jpg PAY13_Photo_080.jpg PAY13_Photo_087.jpg PAY13_Photo_088.jpg PAY13_Photo_074.jpg PAY13_Photo_089.jpg PAY13_Photo_090.jpg PAY13_Photo_091.jpg PAY13_Photo_092.jpg PAY13_Photo_093.jpg PAY13_Photo_094.jpg PAY13_Photo_095.jpg PAY13_Photo_096.jpg PAY13_Photo_097.jpg PAY13_Photo_098.jpg PAY13_Photo_099.jpg Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Kaitlyn Category:AJ Lee Category:Layla